Destiny Is A 13itch
by SReddyG
Summary: -POLL ON PROFILE- What will Max do, now that her world is falling around her? To protect her family, Max must sacrifice everything. Max X Fang. Alternate story-line for Maximum Ride. Starts at the end of Angel Experiment.
1. Chapter 1: Sacrifice

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

**~CHAPTER 1~SACRIFICE~**

I started unlocking the cage. The girl looked up at me with a suspicious and confused look as she climbed out. "Who are you? Why are you doing this," she whispered. I turned to unlock the other cages. "Kids don't belong in cages," I simply stated.

"Max, let's go," said Fang from behind.

I nodded and gently gestured the girl to go ahead of me. She hesitated, but went; she started to calm down the other kids that we had just set free. They kept glancing at the glass door in fright. When we were out, I gestured to the flock and the other kids(who were still shaking, by the way). "Take them and go; I'll be right behind you," I said to Fang. He nodded and turned, "Come on, I won't hurt you, " he said, reaching toward the kids. They cowered, but then the girl gave them a kind look that was saying, he's one of us. Only then did they reach toward his hand. Then, I thought maybe it was a trick of the light since it was so dark, but I swear I saw Fang give a small smile. Whether it was real or not, I smiled at them anyway.

Without warning, I felt chills go down my spine. "Hello, Max," snickered a familiar voice. I whipped around and growled, "Ari." He and a group of erasers had surrounded us.

I yelled over my shoulder,"Fang, now!"

I heard yells and whimpering and I turned to see that erasers had gotten the other kids. All except the one girl and the flock. An agonizing cry tore from the girl's lips, but Fang held her back from leaping into the swarm of erasers. I roared, "Let's go!" I crouched down, spreading my 13 feet wings. As I took a deep breath, readying myself to fly, a sudden pain erupted behind my eyes, resulting in a swirl of red and white stars dancing around my head. My hand flew back to my head to feel warm blood on my fingers while darkness engulfed me. The last thing I saw was the tip of Angel's white wing disappear behind the curve of a tunnel.

* * *

I opened my eyes, groaning at my throbbing head. My arms were bound behind my back by hairy hands. "So you're finally awake, Max." I became abruptly alert and my head snapped up with an involuntary snarl. Ari's hairy face came to view. "I'm going to make a deal with you, Max," said a voice from behind Ari. I glared the figure walking in front of me. I tried to make my voice as steady and cold as possible,"I'm not interested."

Jeb frowned, "Come with us to the school, and we won't kill your precious flock."Ari snickered and licked his lips; Jeb actually turned to stare him down. My voice went deathly calm, "If you do a thing to them..."

Jeb smiled apologetically, "Don't worry, we don't have them yet. They escaped successfully."

Although I went limp with relief, I didn't let my face show it. I grew questionable," Then what-"

"I assume you have already figured out about your tracking chip inside your arm?" I went rigid, struggling to keep the shock from showing in my eyes. "Well, for your information, the whole flock has one. With it, we can track them wherever they are." I glared daggers at him, really wishing that looks could kill. He looked sincere and leaned toward me, " I'm sorry, but I would do it and I will, Max. I won't, however, if you come with me to the school and let us get you ready for what your destined to do." I had an impulse to roll my eyes, but didn't; I needed to appear as glacial as possible. Here he goes again. Saving the world. Riiiight.

Jeb saw my bored expression and smiled, though I could see the impatience in his eyes. "Now, Max, here's what you have to do so we won't touch your flock: tell them yourself that your leaving them, and make sure to not tell them about our deal."

I clenched my jaw, "I can tell them whatever I want if it means leaving them." Jeb shook his head gravely, "I'm sorry, but your going to have to go by my rules this time. Remember, I have ways of knowing what you say to them." I was confused; what kind of ways? I saw Ari wave binoculars behind Jeb's back. "Your choice, Max. Flock or no flock." I snarled, letting all the reluctance to tear out; I'm going to have to say yes to him. _You don't really have a choice Max_, said the voice, finally showing up. Where have you been? _I have been with you Max, as I always am_.

I shook aside the voice inside my head, looking up at Jeb's face with all the confidence I could muster. I sighed, "If you don't hurt them, I'll do it." Jeb nodded, unsurprised. A force hit me from behind yet again and black shadows overtook me.

I heard Jeb's voice talking softly, fading into another void with every word. "I always keep my word, Max."

* * *

I flew out to bright sunlight, the girl still struggling and sobbing in my arms. I put her down and tried to reassure her. "We'll rescue them later, when the time comes." She looked up at me, unshod tears still in her eyes. "R-r-really?" I nodded and she seemed to quiet down.

I looked around and immediately noticed that Max wasn't out yet. Why isn't she here; wasn't she following us? I looked at Angel, "Did you see what Max was doing while we were taking off?" She nodded,"She was about to take off, too" So why is she not here? Possible reasons flew into my head. She could still be fighting them, trying to get the other kids, was caught, or was hurt and slow on flying up here. Either way, Max needed help.

I walked toward the sewage opening and glanced at the flock,"You guys stay here. I'll go see if Max needs help." They all nodded in unison and I jumped in, unfurling my wings in the tunnels. The first thing I noticed was the silence: no flapping, no splashing, or any noise at all except for the occasional squealing of rats. Something's wrong. I flew over where we took off; I spotted Max in a pool of her own blood. Anger and worry engulfed me all at once; if only those erasers were still here. I landed beside her and took off my jacket. I started to rip it into strips and wrap it around her head when she came to. She blinked and immediately winced as she started to get up. "Stay down," I ordered,"Your hurt."

She parted her mouth, about to protest (probably abut to say that she was fine) but closed it after I gave her a look saying, there's no point in doing that. She sighed and laid back down. Why did they leave her here, and alive, too? Why did just leave her here injured? I shook those thoughts out of my head; I'm just glad she's alive. Then I thought of more pressing matters; I'll ask Max what happened later. I have to get us out of here, the erasers might come back, and the others might not be safe either. I picked Max up and started fly, grunting the whole time. "Your really heavy, you know that?" Max, however, was already asleep.

* * *

I tried to keep my breathing slow so it would seem that I really was sleeping. I decided that the best thing to do would be to leave a note when they all fall asleep. I know myself well enough to know that I wouldn't be able to tell them face to face. I can't even imagine what angel's reaction would be. Well, maybe I could, but I didn't want to think about it.

I felt warm sun on my cheeks and readied myself. I opened my eyes and yawned. I heard Angel's and Gazzy's gasps, "Max!" "Don't worry; I'm alright," I said forcing a smile.

I noticed the other girl standing behind them. I winced slightly as I got up and walked toward her; she looked about nine or ten.

I gave her a kind smile, "Whats your name?"

"I d-don't have a name," she stammered. I nodded; I didn't have a name when I was in the school, too.

"Why don't you give yourself a name?" She smiled, apparently liking the idea. She thought for awhile.

"How about Eli: short for Elixir."

"Perfect. Now you have a name. Eli, I would like to welcome you to be a part of our family," I gestured to the rest of us. Her eyes went wide, "Really? I never had a family before, except if you count my friends who couldn't make it with me." Fang came in and nodded, "They count, too. They're as much of a family to us as you are to us now." Eli grinned, tears of joy in her eyes. She ran up to Fang and gave him a big hug around the waist. I smirked at his expression. Surprisingly, Fang (though hesitating for a second) patted her on the back.

I smiled sadly, knowing that I would have to leave all this soon. I heard Angel gasp; I slowly turned toward her. Please, Angel, don't say anything, I have to do it. I thought about what Jeb told me while my heart almost broke by the expression on Angel's face. She nodded slowly and I gave her the kindest, most thankful smile. I didn't notice it, but Fang saw the whole thing.

* * *

It was nightfall, and I was waiting for everybody to fall asleep. When I finally heard slow breathing, I quietly got up and took out the paper from the institute. We had read it before we went to sleep, and, unsurprisingly, there nothing was there about me, possibly except for a jumbled mess of numbers that we guessed was a code of some kind.

I took a pen (You would be surprised at how many pens people leave in a park, a New York park at that.) and wrote my note to the flock using moon as my light.

_ I'm sorry, but I have to leave you guys. I can't tell you why, but maybe Angel will tell you, and I hope you guys will understand. Fang, I'm leaving you in charge of taking care of everyone, and please, don't come after me. Don't worry about me, I'll be able to protect myself. _

_Goodbye forever,_

_Max_

I heard rustling behind me and I started to hide, but the person already saw me: it was Fang. I hastily hid the note behind my back. Fang raised an eyebrow, but pretended not to notice.

He turned serious and put on a blank expression. "Max, what happened to you back I looked down, hiding my face so Fang wouldn't be able to see me grimace. He sighed, "Max, I saw the look Angel gave you; if its that bad, you need to tell me." I shook my head, still concealing my face. I didn't trust my voice at that moment. Suddenly, I heard Fang tense and try to grab the note. Right when he took it from my hands and was about to read it, I reached over, wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him full on the mouth.

After a while I pulled back and whispered, "I'm sorry, Fang." I then flipped around as he was reading the note and flew as fast as I could, glancing back one last time at his face. He had already read the note. Too bad for him, I was long gone before he could come up behind me. Fang's expression kept reverberating in front of my blurred eyes: pale, and the most indescribable hurt swimming across his wide, dark eyes. I bit my lip to prevent racking sobs from coming out and flapped as faster.

_ I'm sorry, Fang._

* * *

By the time I got out of my stupor, she was already gone, and I knew I wouldn't be able to catch up to her. _To hell with that; I'm going to try anyway._ I flew on Max's trail for hours but still had no sight of her. I stopped in mid-air and turned back to the park: she's already gone.

I reached up to my mouth as I remembered her soft lips pressing against mine.

_Our last kiss... _

_No_, I told myself firmly. I'll tell the flock, and then we'll go after her, we have to. Whatever reason she left, she didn't do it willingly: her eyes when she took off was proof enough. Someone forced her, someone.... Jeb immediately came into mind and then I thought of Max. I gritted my teeth, refusing the emotions to come out as Max's face echoed through my head.

_ I will come for you, Max. I promise._


	2. Chapter 2: Let's do this

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!!!!PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

**Chapter 2: Let's do this.**

I jumped in as I covered the sewage hole after me. I flew through the tunnels. My face impassive, my tears dried up long ago. I landed at the scene in front of a grinning (and extremely irritating) Jeb. Behind him was Ari and a Bunch of other erasers.

"I knew you would come Max," Jeb said Happily.

A dark shadow passed across my eyes as I glared at him.

"You didn't really give me a choice, now did you, you son of a- "

"Now," he interrupted, "time to start your training!"

I raised and eyebrow, "Wha-"

Suddenly, an eraser fell from above. I quickly did a back flip. _Go with the flow Max__**.**_ For one time, the voice said something useful. In the middle of my flip, I used my legs and smashed the erasers face in. Then I went rigid, staring at the (now heavily bleeding) eraser. I have to admit, he did surprise me, but that was only because (here's the catch) the eraser had wings. Jeb grinned some more.

"Good job, Max. You passed the first part of your training," he praised, "That is only to be expected form the girl who is destined to save the world."

I rolled my eyes,"Riiiight."

Jeb frowned,"Max, this is serious." I crossed my arms and looked bored. Jeb frowned some more. I had trouble trying to hide my smirk. Eh, if I'm I'm stuck here, might as well make it hell for him.

"Max, now we need to move on to the nest part of your training." I groaned inwardly. What now? What is he trying to prove? He already knows that I could beat tons of erasers with my arms tied behind my back.

"What is it," I asked aloud.

"School," he stated.

I was sooooo not ready for that. I stared at him silently for who knows how long until I finally responded, very politely just like a young lady: "Hell. No."

Jeb smiled. I fumed inside. God, I hate that smile.

"It is quite necessary. Please cooperate, Max, or you know what I could do."

I went pale as memories of the flock rushed into my mind, along with Fan's dark eyes with a gut-wrenching hurt reflecting across them. A lump caught up in my throat, but I swallowed it. I started trembling with anger. I myself don't even know how murderous my eyes looked.

Behind Jeb, I heard Ari snicker, "What, are you scared?" Ari snickered again, but I could hear the uneasiness in his voice caused by my murderous intent.

I took a deep breath and muttered, "Fine." Jeb grinned. My fingernails dug into my palms as I clenched my fists, trying as hard as I could to not punch his face in. He started out and gestued me to go ahead. I sighed inwardly.

_ Let's do this._

_

* * *

  
_

I flew down into our hideout, my face impassive, my tears dried out long ago, and my wings sore from my fruitless chase. Everyone was already awake, their faces full of worry. I saw the relif wash over their faces as they saw me. I took a deep breath, clutching the note in my hand. Its now or never. I saw a knowing look flash across Angel's eyes as they filled with tears.

"Hey, Fang, where were you? We were soooooooo worried! Like omigod, we were actually about to go look around for you, but then you showed up again! I reeeallly thought we were in some deep tro—wait....where's Max? Didn't she come with you?" Nudge said.

I looked into everyone's eyes, a silent urging for me to explain that she was here, she was coming, she was safe, but I couldn't tell them that, and probably not for a long time. I opened my mouth to tell them what I so desperately didn't want to believe. I will, I told myself. I will bring her back, no matter how long it takes, so I could tell them that, tell them that she was here, she was coming, and she was safe....

* * *

Sorry if its a bit short. Next chapter will come out when it'll come out. Please REVIEW!!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Wings and Skirts

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Wings and Skirts**

I flinched as the bright sunlight hit my eyes.

Owwww.....

I slowly got up and jumped out of the armored truck. Being kept in the dark—literally—is one thing, but locked up in an armored truck for hours with nothing to do but stress over how your family is doing is another. And, all the while, your butt is as numb as hell—er, wait—what? See, this is what happens when your stressed to the limit. I wouldn't be surprised if I looked into a mirror and found my hair graying.

I looked---well, ok, more like squinted—at Jeb.

"Where," I asked him, "are we?"

I surveyed the landscape around me when he didn't immediately answer, and then, I saw it. It was the FREAKING WHITE HOUSE!?! Oh, wait, nevermind...hehe..it was just a house that looked a lot like the white house. I had to tell you, it was huge! And—wait a sec—is that a lake!?! Who the heck could live here?

As if the universe was answering my question, a blonde, important looking (though its not like I gave a crap, I could kick her butt no matter how important she looked) woman came toward me with a huge smile on her face. Holy fuck. Its a Jeb in woman form.

"Hello, Max," she greeted me politely, "I've been expecting you." I noticed that she was completely ignoring Jeb; so she must be his boss, or something, apparently. I just looked away at my black fingernails, as if they were more important that this conversation. Which, to me, they actually were. She then seemed to ignore this fact and looked at Jeb.

"Ah, yes, you may go now. I can handle this from here."

Yup, I thought, definitely the boss. But wait, in what exactly? I'm pretty sure that she isn't a whitecoat, so maybe there are other groups that control the school? Now that I think about it, judging from Eli, there are more schools. Where and who is the alpha male, well, it seems that I'll have to find out. Being here will make that much easier. The woman snapped me out of my thoughts. We'd been standing there for a while now; I hadn't noticed since I was planning my evil plot...mwahahaha...

"Max."

I looked at her.

"Welcome to Virginia. Now, let me show you to your room," she said as she walked inside. The inside was just as impressive as the outside, maybe more. She led me up a long flight of stairs and showed me into a bedroom that had basicly everything a typical teenage girl could ask for: queen sized bed, plasma screen TV, a full closet, and more. My jaw dropped and I swear it could have grazed the floor. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't the room I was shocked of, it was what was lying on top of the bed.

It was a school uniform.

It had a skirt.

It had a blazer.

It had knee-length socks.

It had a tie.

It had a fucking _SKIRT._

I tried to stop myself from hyperventilating as I walked over to it. Then I started to.....

Poke.

Poke.

Po-

"Oh, do you like it?" Blondie asked excitingly.

I just stared at her for a minute. The look on my face was probably an answer in itself.

"Well," she said, "You better wash up, now. And put it on. Your starting school today."

I blinked in a silent agreement, no matter how much I wanted to protest. I sighed. _This is for them._ Frustrated, I pushed away my tears as my vision blurred. Well, I thought cracking a smile, at least Iggy isn't here to see me wearing a skirt. Wait, not _see_, technically- oh, you know what I mean...

"By the way," said Blondie as she interrupted my thought yet again, "my name is Anne. I hope we will get along."

I snorted as she left the room.

I looked balefully at the navy uniform.

This is going to be a looooong day....

* * *

Ok, so sorry if you were expecting some Fang pov in here, but don't worry, i'll try to put some in the next chappy. Anywho, hope you liked it. I'm not sure if I should let them do the whole finding their parents thingy. Let me know. The next chap will come out when it will come out. **PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Forgotten

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!!!!**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

**Chapter 4: Forgotten**

I was silent as I looked out of the car window. I had taken a shower, and for once I was actually clean. Hey, don't act so surprised. I'm still a girl, you know. Well, 98% percent of me, anyway.

Blondie (I decided to call her Anne only to her face) was currently driving me to school. It was a shock, that was for sure. I have no idea why this, in any way at all, would help me in my so called destiny to save the world. It might make me more tolerable toward people maybe, since I don't have to paranoid of an eraser lurking behind me everywhere I go.

Who knows, this might actually be fun . . .

As my mind wandered, I immediately thought of the flock.

What are they doing right now, I wonder. I hope Fang isn't having any trouble. I hope Angel isn't missing me too much, no matter how much I am. I hope Iggy and Gazzy aren't blowing everything up (though probably too much to hope for). I hope, I hope, I hope....

I shook my head in frustration. I have to--no, I need to--forget about them.

I did this to protect them.

If I want to keep them safe, I need to be stronger than I have never been before.

I need to let them vanish from my thoughts, to let them be protected by an invisible, unbreakable shield.

I need to forget the past 14 years of my life.

Starting today, Maximum Ride has vanished from the face of the earth...

* * *

I looked down at the floor between my dirty converse. What's wrong with you, I scolded myself. You've been in more life and death situations than you can count but you can't look a few kids in the eye. Well, I can't really blame myself. After hearing the news, I wouldn't want to even glance. When I told them about Max and how Jeb had her, their reaction to it was totally the oppisite of what I had expected. I had expected to see dumfounded, grief stricken faces.

What I saw, however, was a cold, murderous glare from every single winged kid in the cave.

A few moments later, I deducted it was safe enough for me look up.

Iggy let out a long string of colorful curses that even the devil would flinch away from. Nudge had her mouth closed (who would ever expect that) in a grim hard line. Gazzy had this face and I could almost see the evil plots going on in his head, and I felt a small, tiny, little bit sorry for Jeb. But that feeling vanished in an instant. Surprisingly, Eli, who had only known Max for a little bit, looked ready to make eraser shish kabob. Even Angel, the angel of the flock, had look of pure hatred in her eyes that I thought I would never see on such an innocent face.

I was so surprised, it almost showed on my face.

Almost.

"Fang," said Angel, "She didn't have a choice. Jeb blackmailed her. He-" She hesitated.

I gave her reassuring glance to let her go on, which was also backed up with the flock. Angel took a deep breath, as if saying the next few words would take a lot of energy.

"He said that all of us had chips inside of us."

I let my surprise show this time.

Angel seemed to ignore our reactions and went on.

"He said that they c-could track us wherever we went," she said, her voice shaking, "And t-that he would kill us if M-max didn't go w-ith them." She burst into tears. All of us leaned into her in a big group hug, though not one of us was cheerfull at the moment. Jeb, I thought, my voice bitter.

_You are so dead._

_

* * *

_

Hope you guys like it. I put in some Fang in there to please you guys. I really don't know what Eli's role will be in the long run, but either way, she'll be adding a bit of action. I know it. Well, anyway, the next chappy will come out when it'll come out. **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Super What!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!!!! But I do own *PULLS OUT A MOUND OF DIRT* THIS PIECE OF LAND! I hope to one day build on it! (I totally forgot where this came from...Help me out?) PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 5: A Super What!?!**

* * *

I looked out over my shoulder behind the stark white corner. The air was quiet and still, as if it was holding its breath right before a huge freak storm. I was only missing one those matrix glassed and a gun.

I looked at Angel's face, twisted in concentration.

"Well," Iggy whispered urgently, "Do you think Max is here?"

There were no whitecoats in this part of the school, but one could show up any minute.

She slowly opened her sapphire eyes, full of disappointment. She shook her head.

"She isn't here, guys," she said addressing the flock, "I think they took her someplace else. They-" she gasped abruptly.

All of us looked at her in a shocked concern. Her eyes were wide with a glint of achievement, then her face melted into sudden horror. I held her in my arms. She looked more fragile than she ever was, and that was saying something. Sure, to a stranger, she looked like a innocent, porcelain doll of a girl, but to the flock, we could never mistake that glint in her eyes to innocence. With Max gone, all of Angel's power seemed to dissolve with her. This only made me want to kick Jeb's ass even more. That dude has serious death wish.

"What is it," I whispered into her ear.

She looked up into my eyes, her small frame quivering.

"Max, sh-she's in Virginia." She took a deep breath.

"S-someone was thinking a-about how Jeb took her there to a lady name Anne Walker for f-further experimenting."

Her voice cracked in choked tears.

"They w-were thinking a-about how they h-have no more use of her n-now, a-and, and..."

She inhaled a shaky breath as she buried her head in my shoulder. I felt my shoulder getting soaked. Her voice came out muffled.

_"They're g-going to k-kill her, Fang. And us, t-too."_

* * *

"Are you sure dad? I mean, maybe you misunderstood what that lady said-"

Jeb cut me off with a sharp glance and scowled in the most un-Jeb-like way. Now that I thought about it, ever since he came back a few years ago, he was acting strange, as if he wasn't even Jeb anymore. I shrugged. Maybe he was round the bird kids for too long.

"She said," he let out exasperatingly, "that we must somehow kill Maximum Ride. We already know that erasers as well as our new flyboys are no match for her, so the school made a super eraser."

I looked at him blankly.

"A super eraser....?"

He nodded, a crazy look in his eyes.

"It's incredible, Ari. Five times a normal eraser's size and about twenty times more powerful." He threw back his head and laughed. I edged away as much as I could. He suddenly stopped and looked at the academy. Through a window I could barely see Max. He smiled.

_"Without her flock behind her, she'll die in no time."_

* * *

He sat across of me in one of those high backed 'boss' chairs, his hands clasped, a creepy glint his eye. The light from the window behind him seemed to define his balding scalp, making his appearance even more amusing than he'll ever know. Right off the bat I could tell he worked for Blondie. Who else would accept a girl that, technically, didn't exist in school records? I'm not sure if he knows that there are erasers surrounding every corner of his school, though.

"Welcome to the Ulquiorra (A/N: Guess where I got the name from?) Academy, Ms. Maxine Ride," he said stiffly.

"It's Maxi-errr, yeah, thanks," I replied. I'm not Maximum anymore, I reminded myself. If I want to protect them, I'll have to leave behind my name as well as my personality. I'll have to act-internal shudder-girly and weak.

"Well, the first bell is about to ring," he said, "I hope you will be happy here, Maxine. Good day."

I took the paper from his claw-like hands and glanced at the window when I saw something flash. I froze. Ari was there on a tree holding binoculars. So was Jeb. I clenched my jaw.

Didn't I say I would try to figure out what exactly Blondie was the boss of? In whatever it was, she seemed to be higher in rank than Jeb. But in what? Some kind of illegal corporation that has eluded the government all these years? Or maybe the government itself? I'll have to find out.

Maximum Ride may be 'dead' for now, but tonight, she will revive. I walked out of the room. I smirked when I was out of view but quickly stifled if as I showed up to my first class. I sighed.

Then I held my head up I and strode into the room with what I hoped was a shy smile. I walked toward an old guy that was obviously the teacher. I held out my schedule to him and then spoke to him and the curious faces that filled the classroom.

"Uh, hi. I'm new here. My name is Ma-"

Suddenly, something crashed into the window, something huge.

_And it was headed straight toward me._

* * *

Soooooo....What do you guys think? I'll try to put up the next chapter soon. **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Time For Resurrection

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!!!! But I do own *PULLS OUT A MOUND OF DIRT* THIS PIECE OF LAND! I hope to one day build on it! (I totally forgot where this came from...Help me out?) PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Time For Resurrection **

**

* * *

**

I looked at the eraser before impatiently. I started fidgeting when he didn't answer me.

"Well," I asked irritatedly.

The eraser grinned widely showing his grotesque teeth. I shuddered internally. No matter how long I've been around them, I could never get used the sight of them.

"They have set loose the super eraser on her, Ms. Walker," grumbled the eraser.

A dark shadow passed across my eyes as I looked down at my hands in the dim lighted room. The light flickered as the world went dark around me.

I smiled, "Perfect. Do you know the location of the other bird hybrids?"

The eraser nodded, "Jeb gave us all a tracker in case we needed to know where they were."

My smiled widened.

"Perfect," I stood abruptly and looked at the eraser below me,

"I want you to bring them here."

The eraser cocked his head,

"Dead or alive?"

I grinned, "Whichever you prefer."

I walked to small window and looked at the bright sky. I inhaled a deeply.

_"Perfect."_

* * *

_What. The. Hell._

I just stood there for a minute, staring blankly at the THING before me in complete silence. Then...Hell.

The speechless room burst into pandemonium in screams and pushes. I shook myself out of my stupor as my old self took over. I smirked to myself: Maximum Ride has arrived.

I glanced at the students running around the room for a way out, though that was a bit hard since the thing was blocking the doorway, and this classroom was about 4 stories high(its a big school). _You must take care of the civilians first Maximum_, said the Voice. Hmm, look who finally decided to turn up.

Ok, your right; let's do this.

I tured sharply toward the room as I ripped of my jacket.

I glanced at the, um, thingy. It wasn't moving; it seemed a bit dazed. Looks like I'll have to move quickly.

"HEY," I yelled on the top of my lungs. The room went quiet. I put my hands on my hips.

"Listen closely because I won't repeat myself," I paused for dramaticness, (A/N: Is that even a word? Whatev, you guys know what I mean.)

"That thing is after me, ok? Now, you will be safe as long as you stay out of the way. Go the other side of the room and stay there, understood?" I looked sternly down at them, and my height surely helped. They mutely nodded and shuffled to the far end of the room. I sighed. I then looked back at the still monster behind me. Ok, so I noticed three things:

1- It was huge.

2- It was HUGE.

3- And, it looked like an eraser.

I tapped my chin as I gazed up at the eraser on steroids. It still wasn't moving, but it seemed to me slowly coming out of its stupor. Suddenly, its eyes focused on me. I tensed, ready to launch myself out of the window. In crouched, as if it was about to pounce. And I did the thing that most would do if they were about to be attacked by a 50 ft monster, a hybrid or not:

I ran.

As I reached the window, I noticed all the jagged glass and immediately that I wold never be able to make it through without cutting myself. Fuck.

I skidded to a stop inches from the sparkling bits on the floor. I turned around sharply to look at the giant quickly bounded closer to me as I saw a space between its legs. I breathed in and gave myself a determined, sharp nod.

I leaped toward the giant and did an (if I do say so myself) impressive baseball slide in what seemed like slow motion.

I got up from outside the doorway and started to run as fast as my long legs could carry. I heard collective gasps and screams because of the thing behind me. I didn't pay any attention to that at the moment, though: my mind was drowning in thoughts.

I knew that a normal eraser would be easy, but one glance at this and I knew I wouldn't be able to fight this thing. Not alone, at least. I remembered seeing Jeb and Ari outside and my rage grew aflame. I knew I couldn't trust them! A gut wrenching thought came to mind and I almost tripped over my own feet. The flock.....They aren't safe.....

I growled. I have to find them. But how? How Max? HOW!?!

The chips (wow that sounds weird, doesn't it)! I shouted triumphantly. Jeb, or at least Blondie must have some kind of tracker with them. Then I sighed. Looks like I can't leave just yet.

I suddenly reached the end of the hallway.

Why don't I just jump out of a window, you ask? There are barely any at all! What the hell is up with that!?! Is the pricnsipal a vampire or something? Then again....He could actually be one....Well, an ugly one.

As for the windows that are there, they are way too small for me to fit through, and that's saying something from a skinny girl like me. I spotted the crowded staircase. It was filled with people, but I spotted a window just big enough for me to fit through by the middle of it.

Here goes nothing.

I changed my course and swerved to the side and jumped on top of the railing ignoring the flabbergasted faces. I slid down, my knees slightly bent, wind blowing my hair behind me. Worried about the people's safety, I yelled,

"Move it! Get off the stairs! Do you WANT to get run over by doomsdog (this is what I decided I would call the thing; it really fits, don't you think)?"

The people didn't need me to tell them. They were already moving pretty fast for full humans. I soon reached the window. I crouched and crashed through the window despite the all the shocked gasps. Surprisingly enough, doomsdog jumped with me.

I ripped my wings through my shirt and held the nose dive for a second before I shifted sharply up into the air. The doomsdog, not so unfortunately, made a ghastly KERSPLAT on the concrete ground below. I sighed. I floated in the air for minute and finally noticed all the agape faces staring at me through the windows. I looked around me and frowned. Jeb and the erasers, well now flyboys, had already left by the looks of it. I shrugged: I guess I could stay for a bit, then, before I go. I was pretty sure that Blondie thought I was dead, and I also knew for sure that the flock was safe for the time being.

You see, whenever one of the flock gets hurt, I get this feeling in my gut. I guess you could call it my 'Max senses'.

I spotted the window I had come out of and flew toward it as I looked over myself for injuries. I had just a bit of cuts and bruises, but I was fine.

I glided through the window and landed in the middle of a speechless crowd. I shuffled my wings and drew them into my back, but not all the way. For the next silent moment, we just stared blankly at each other and I then cut through the still air.

"Don't you people know it's rude stare," I asked smirking.

That seemed to knock out of their dazed state. A droning murmur broke through the students and teachers. I heard a lot of 'cool' and 'whoah' s here and there and then the old teacher from before boldly walked up to me.

He looked over me and my wings.

"Forgive my rudeness, but...What are you, my child?"

Looking across the expecting faces, I laughed. Then I seriously pondered telling them.

_Go ahead_, Max, said the voice, _you really have nothing to lose._ That's true...Alright then.

I looked at the man and out at the halls. Kids were still filing out. From far back, I could see the principal coming here with two flyboys flanking him. I'll have to move quick, I thought frowning.

I smiled at the man before me.

"I'm 98% human and 2% bird, hence the wings," I said and perched myself on the sill, "I have to go now, it was nice meeting you Mr....?"

"Noel. Mr. Noel."

I nodded, "Nice meeting you Mr. Noel."

He smiled kindly.

"I have no idea of the life you've been through Ms. Ride, but just from these few minutes I know that you mean no harm to others. I hope we meet again."

I bent my knees as I looked at the rapidly approaching flyboys who were pushing people against the walls.

"Just Max, and I think its better to hope that we don't meet again. Bye," threw over my shoulder.

Time to get Blondie, I thought, as I flew into the endless skies.

_Time for Maximum Ride to announce the world of her resurrection._

_

* * *

_Phew, that was long. What do you guys think? **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Paralyzing Surprise

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!!!! But I do own *PULLS OUT A MOUND OF DIRT* THIS PIECE OF LAND! I hope to one day build on it! (I totally forgot where this came from...Help me out?) PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: A Paralyzing Surprise**

**

* * *

**

I flew over the towering white building, ready to descend and kick some serious ass. But alas, . . . no one was there.

Where the hell is that lady? Did she already know that she failed and left? If she did then she probably took a tracker with her.....Da-

Wait.....

There she is! Along with Jeb, too, that son of a 13itch. Hmph, let me go down there and smack that grin off their faces. I readied myself for a nosedive.

No, Max. I think you should stay out of sight and see if they really think your dead. Furthermore, she could lead you toward the flock, reasoned the voice.

I growled. I hated it when the voice used logic. I sighed. Alright then. Max the hybrid spy it is.

I then flew a little lower to hear what they were saying.

".....can't wait for you to bring them, so I'll come with you," said Blondie.

"Yes," said Jeb, "Of course."

"Are you sure that Max is dead?"

I saw Jeb smile. Thank god to super eyesight.

"I'm positive. The plan was foolproof, so we left early. There is no way she could have survived our super eraser."

Hmmmm...so that's what they call it. I like doomsdog much better, don't you think? Looks like they think I'm dead. Now, about the flock thing....

"Do you have the location of the other hybrids?"

"Ah, yes. Luckily for us, they seem to be in one of our schools."

Blondie raised an eyebrow. I, however, starting panicking. Dammit, I have to hurry.

"Make sure to tell the people their not to hurt them."

What? I paused in the air. What is she-

She grinned maliciously.

"I have something in mind for them."

Heh, same old same old. Now, I know where they are... Boy, is Blondie up for a surprise....

I set my wings and flew faster than I ever flew before, taking cover in a cloud.

___I'm coming guys. Just wait a little longer._

_

* * *

_

I struggled to keep my eyes open, my conscious already slipping in and out. I bit back a groan as pain surged through me anew.

How the hell could I have let this happen! Dammit, Max left me to protect them!

I struggled more against the straps on my bleeding wrists and ankles. I started to breathe in but winced. Looks like I broke a rib...

I surveyed the room around me as I went limp yet again. They all went black a while back but they were atleast in better shape than I was. My head went down on the metal table. My jaw set as I recalled what brought us onto this.

_I'm sorry Max..._

_We were running to a window when, suddenly, a sudden wall of erasers hit us all. We fought like there was no tomorrow, almost winning like we always do. _

_Then, something unexpected hit us. It made all but me and Iggy fall unconscious, but Iggy was slipping as I tried to take in our new oppenent, protecting the blacked out bodies at the same time. First, I noticed three things:_

_1- It was huge._

_2- It was HUGE._

_3- And, it looked like an eraser._

_The thing then crouched as if about to pounce. I could have ran and escaped, but I could never leave the flock. I let my fists go down in grim defeat before the thing even leapt. I looked it square in the eye, then back down at each of the flock's faces. I sighed._

_I'm sorry Max..._

I was brought back from my thoughts as the door flew open, revealing a group of whitecoats. I grunted internally. The best chance for escape and I can't move a bit. The damned whitecoats paralyzed us with something.

They removed our straps and led us down through the hallway on stretchers. I then decided to ask the turds where they were taking us, feeling completely humiliated. It was really hard being me and not being able to protect your family.

"Where are you taking us?" I asked in an astonishingly unwavering voice.

Surprisingly enough, they answered me.

"A more comfortable place."

I deadpanned. What. The. Fuck. **(A/N: Review, Review, Review)**

The other whitecoats then started conversing as I laid there with, if without the circumstances, what could have been a really amusing look. I then decided to listen in on their talk.

"Should we really put them with prisoner 1-7-8?"

"Its the most comfortable room in here. You heard boss, keep them unharmed."

The unsure whiteout agreed reluctantly.

My thoughts started racing. Unharmed? Wha-

"Hey, did you guys hear about how the first super eraser was used?"

Super eraser? Is that what they called that thing. Heh, doomsdog would fit much better.

"Yeah, they used it to discard of a runaway experiment. Wasn't one of the bird hybrids?"

I grew alert. A bird hybrid? Could it be.....

"Yeah, it escaped a lot of times, and the higher ups decided to get rid of it."

"What was it called again?"

The said whitecoat pondered for a minute.

"Hmmm...I think I was Maximum something or the other."

My breath caught in my thought, my face twisting into horror. No, no....This can't be....Max....she can't....

One of them started laughing.

"Well, who cares about it's name? Its dead my now anyway. No one can survive a super eraser. These experiments here only lived because the super was under the orders not to kill them."

My vision got blurry...No....

Max's face swam through my head.....To our last moment together....

_Our last kiss..._

As I started to drown in grief as they took us to what was obviously underground. Then they dumped us all into a dimly lit bedroom. The landing was a bit embarrassing, not being able to move and all, but I was beginning to get the feeling in my fingers.

After a few moments, I sat the rest of the sleeping flock in comfortable positions, my head still in a bungled mess.

_Max...._

My breath hitched as sat against a wall, bringing my knees to my chest.

Suddenly, I heard a fumbling on the other side of the dark room. I got up and readied myself in a fighting position. I heard and saw the light blink on.

A person was standing near the light switch. My eyes grew wide, my jaw went slack, and my fists went limp as I looked at the person before me.

My barely managed to stutter out my words.

"Y-you're.......Y-you're-"

* * *

MWAHAHAHAH! CLIFFHANGER! What do you think? Any predictions as to who this mysterious person is? **PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
